


cold making warmth a divine intervention

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Holidays, Homecoming, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was busy," Silver grumbles as he steps into the day care, tugging his headphones free of his ears once he's far enough from the outdoor chill. "This better be important."</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold making warmth a divine intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axolotlsGambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlsGambit/gifts), [straightforwardly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/gifts), [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



> I write holiday cards every year, and with those cards I do my best to include small drabbles. Here's one of them. (Champion Lyra, NPC Ethan.)

"Silver!" Ethan shouts after opening the front door.

Silver ducks instinctively under Ethan's outstretched arms to avoid the follow-up hug. "I was busy," he grumbles as he steps into the day care, tugging his headphones free of his ears once he's far enough from the outdoor chill. "This better be important."

"Busy?" says a familiar voice, and he stiffens. Lyra pops out from the next room with an overflowing armful of holiday lights. Silver can see Ethan grinning at him out of the corner of his eye. 

"When did you get back," Silver says, and his voice is calm and unaffected and definitely not trembling at all.

"Yesterday," she says. Her head tips slightly to the right. He knows it means she's about to smile, and the certainty of that hits him a milisecond before it spreads across her face. "There's no way I'd miss spending Christmas with you guys."

"It's Christmas?" he replies, blank.

"I told you he'd forget!" Ethan crows, looping an arm around Silver's shoulders. "Lyra, you owe me ten bucks."

His impulse is to shake Ethan off, but something in him—some soft, trembling feeling—holds him still. He thinks he might _like_ the weight around his neck, and for a moment he feels dizzy, as if he's staring over the edge of a precipice. Then he feels a warm hand on his cheek and his eyes blink back into focus. Lyra is watching him, eyes gentle.

"Welcome home," she says.

Ethan throws an arm around her too and they stand there, breathing in each other's space. No one says anything, and slowly Silver's shoulders relax. He looks back and forth between them, the first two people he's ever wanted to call _friends_ , and reaches out to pull the lights from Lyra's grasp. They spool out into his hands, the small plastic bulbs flashing as they reflect the overhead lamp.

"You're the one who just came back from Sinnoh, stupid," he mutters. "Where do these go."

They both laugh, and their arms squeeze more tightly around him before they lift. "By the window," Ethan says as Lyra leads the way. "Come on."


End file.
